


Yes Sir

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Hi! ~ <3 I just found your blog and I love it so so much, it's almost 3am where I live and I've been reading all your fics for like 3 hours XD if you're still taking requests, could I please ask for a fluffy smut-with-plot story where the reader is a trainee, and Owen teaches them the ropes, they end up falling for each other, etc? Don't want to make it too specific ^^' I would love to see how you write a student/teacher x sneaky relationship! Have a lovely weekend~ <3 c:Hey there! So sorry to hear about your inbox being wiped, that sucks! :c I sent a message a while back requesting a dominant teacher Owen x star student reader romance/smutty fic, if you feel like it I'd love to see your interpretation of that ^^' hope tumblr problems stay away from you for now on! 😇
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Yes Sir

You weren’t stupid by any means, it was just a lot different adapting to trying to work with raptors. It was more than obvious your coworkers thought you weren’t up to the job, as if any of them could’ve done it better than you anyways. More than half the cowards couldn’t get within ten feet of the paddock without practically wetting themselves like the girls would burst out of somewhere and devour them. Joke was on them; it has been well known enough that the girls did not like any other females being near the paddock. They’d scared off anyone else that came through but you weren’t so easily deterred. They were just being territorial and you could understand why.

Really early on you’d heard rumors, heard some girls talking about wanting to work at the paddock because of the trainer. You couldn’t understand why someone would want to work near such a potentially dangerous animal over some guy or why you got so many dirty looks when you got the privilege of being allowed to work at the raptor paddock. On a basic and very primal sort of view, you could understand why when you met Owen. The man was magnetic, he was gorgeous and he had this way about him that demanded everyone’s attention. He was also the all-female pack’s alpha and the girls really didn’t like any other females around Owen and they made it very obvious. Unfortunately for the would-be-suitors vying for Owen’s attention and hoping to land themselves a place in his bed, Owen also noticed how his girls reacted and if they didn’t manage to scare off the ones they didn’t like Owen himself had them transferred so they’d stop upsetting the raptors.

For a while you’d been sure Owen would send you off as well. He had considered it just to save the trouble when the girls turned their attention to the only female that still came around and to hopefully avoid someone else trying to throw themselves at him while he was trying to work or any time he went out. But he’d noticed something different about you than the others. He’d known from the start most of them had begged to be sent out here and he’d known that you hadn’t. You’d asked for something more challenging and that had been as far as it went. He’d also noticed that the girls didn’t throw a fit when you were around and assumed it was because more often than not, you paid more attention to the girls than you did to him.

It wasn’t that the girls didn’t noticed you because they most certainly did. They noticed that you were the only one of those girls that wasn’t all over their alpha. They also noticed the way their alpha paid attention to you like he didn’t anyone else and hat even when he did you didn’t seem to notice him. Your attention was almost always focused on them but when the alpha spoke to you, you always paid close attention to what he had to say. If he accepted you being around and didn’t seem bothered they would put up with you, at least for the time being.

Given that you clearly cared about doing your job and cared about the girls, coupled with the fact that the girls tolerated you much better than they did just about everyone else at the paddock, Owen had decided to make better use of you than just having you as another paddock hand. You had the potential and you’d said you wanted more of a challenge. There was always that chance that you weren’t up for what he had in mind but it wasn’t like you couldn’t just go back to what they had you doing now. Besides, it would give you something to do other than snapping at your coworkers. His little idea was helped by the fact that aside from himself you were right there with Barry as the last one to leave most nights while everyone else hauled ass to leave as soon as they could.

You of course had ulterior motives for usually staying a bit later, aside from finishing whatever everyone else didn’t because they were in too much of a hurry to leave. It was quite once the place was empty and you could enjoy being there without the chatter or your coworkers or having them get in your way. Owen was of course always the last to leave so most nights it was just him, you and Barry. Owen would just leave you to whatever you were doing and when Barry stayed he’d make some conversation while the two of you finished up the day’s work. Some nights Barry left before you so it wasn’t much of a surprise that tonight he left not long after everyone else had, leaving just you and Owen. Usually the two of you left each other to your own devices so you were surprised to hear him call out to you.

“Y/N! You busy?” 

“Depends on your idea of busy. If you mean do I still have my work to get done then no, I’m not busy. If you mean am I still finishing what everyone else didn’t do, then yes I am very busy. Because they’re apparently all under the impression that if they’re here after dark the girls are going to phase through the walls of the paddock and eat them.” Wasn’t like he didn’t already know everyone else tended to ditch everything, done or not, at ‘quitting time’ and got the hell out of there.

“Damn, who told them?” Owen joked. Bit ironic that half the guys that worked around the paddock insinuated you weren’t cut out to work there because you were a woman but they were the first ones to be gone because god forbid they be there after dark. “I think you did it, telling them the girls’ secret so you’d get to stay late.”

“Please, if I actually needed anything to get them all to leave so I could work in peace and quiet, I’d come up with something more believable than raptors phasing through a wall. Like that you take them out for a walk once everyone is gone.”

“That’s not believable!”

“I’ll ask people tomorrow if they could see you taking the girls out on a walk when everyone else is gone and we’ll see how believable it is. I’d ask Barry but he must’ve had plans tonight.” You could absolutely, if you cast aside knowing the girls wouldn’t put up with it, see Owen taking the girls out on a leash like scaly puppies.

“Do I want to know why you’re laughing like that?”

“I was thinking about you taking them out on leashes and the girls just getting tangled up in each other’s leashes and wrapping them around your legs and you all end up in a tangled pile.” You laughed back

“They’d chew out of the leashes and leave me there and I’d have to explain why ACU had to come out and try to catch them.”

“It would be funny until then though, not that I think you’d ever get the girls to put up with a leash in the first place.”

“Not after the last time.”

“Last time?! Tell me!”

“How about we make a deal, I’ll tell you about it but in exchange,” Owen hadn’t even finished his sentence before your excitement and curiosity won out.

“I’ll do it, whatever it is I’m in. Tell me!”

“In exchange I make you my personal sex slave for the next two months,” He teased. “Sounds like a good deal to me.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“You’re the one that agreed without hearing what your end of the bargain was, not my fault you’re impatient.” The two of you stared at each other for a moment and you tried to figure out whether or not Owen was actually being serious. Problem was he really wasn’t giving any indication if he was joking or not. Owen on the other hand, tried to stay serious just long enough to make you wonder if that was actually what you’d agreed to. “Maybe next time you’ll listen first,” Owen laughed when you kept staring at him.

“You’re an ass Grady, you know that? So what is the actual deal?” Okay so maybe for like a second you’d been thinking about what his joke deal would’ve entailed, not the point. You were actually curious about what he actually wanted in exchange for the story.

“Bet you thought about it though” He shot back. “I think you’re wasting your potential picking up everyone else’s slack so they can take off. Let me show you some stuff, train you up a bit. You didn’t ask for a challenge so you can end up staying late all the time.” You weren’t sure exactly how he knew that before you were moved to the raptor paddock you’d requested a transfer to something that was more of a challenge to you but Owen seemed to be more aware of things than most people realized. You also weren’t going to warrant his first comment with a response.

“I actually don’t mind staying late, I do it so I can enjoy this place without idiots around. More exciting than sitting at home at any rate. And claiming I have work to do saves me from having to go out with those idiots.”

“Thought that was the point of your made up boyfriend.”

“What made up boyfriend?”

“The one that Chelsea girl kept telling everyone about. The one so tough he could kick my ass. Except you’re here late pretty much every day of the week, you’re never on your phone when you’re here and you just admitted otherwise you’d be sitting at home.”

“None of that came from me, since you remember Chelsea coming up with that you should also remember that she hated me and probably made it up because she felt like I was a threat to her trying all the time to fuck you.”

“I figured she was just settling for making shit up to get me to throw you out.”

“SHE WHAT?!” You about screeched. God you hated all those bimbos enough before now you were hearing that not only was one of them telling people you had this boyfriend that could beat up Owen but she’d been trying to get you fired.

“Would’ve been funny if it wasn’t so pathetic. Like I don’t know what’s going on at my own paddock.”

“What was she saying.” 

“No way in hell.”

“I want to know!”

“If I would’ve known you’d get that pissed about it I wouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Let it go, it isn’t important.” Owen assured. “You in or not?” For a moment you forgot what he was talking about. “I’d make you higher than everyone here but me and Barry. If you can hack it.”

“Fuck you Grady, I can handle whatever you think you can throw at me!”

“Mind is still in the gutter. Dirty girl.” You bit back the smart remark you were going to reply with, knowing he’d find a way to twist that too.

“Whatever. Now tell me my raptor story.”

“Leave that shit for them to do in the morning,” Owen responded before walking towards the cage, pausing at the door to wait for you to follow. “You coming?”

“I thought none of us are allowed in the cage.”

“Who made that rule?” He had of course, both of you knew that but you were still wondering. “Now come on, gonna have to get used to it anyway.” Now you were really wondering what you’d gotten yourself in to. Barry and Owen were the only ones allowed in the cage unless otherwise specified, you weren’t sure what he could possible want to train you for that would involve being allowed access. Especially when the girls didn’t like other females. Owen didn’t exactly give you much time to contemplate his plan for you to follow him in to the cage.

“Owen!” You gasped after being lifted up and tossed over his shoulder. You glowered at him from the ground after he leaned over to drop you in the mulch before closing the door to the cage. A glance in to the paddock found one of the young raptors staring at you. Sitting on the ground she was bigger than you were but if you were standing she’d probably come up closer to perhaps your waist. She seemed much bigger than she did from the catwalk but not nearly as threatening to you. “Hi Charlie,” You called to her when she stepped out of the shadows enough that you could identify her

“Don’t get much closer, they’re small enough to get through the bars if they wanted to. Can’t get out but they’ll mess you up.” As if on cue, Charlie’s sisters emerged from the brush, coming to investigate what she was so intent on staring down. You expected them to get agitated by your presence but they seemed to accept Owen sitting down next to you as his way of saying it was fine.

“They seem a lot smaller from the catwalk. Smaller but scarier and I don’t think that makes sense.”

“Only think separating you and them up there are the rails. They also aren’t as feisty when they aren’t trying to get fed. And it probably goes without saying, but don’t come in here without me, at least unless I tell you otherwise.”

“You had to carry me in here to get me to do it when you told me I could, even if I didn’t know better I don’t think it’d be a problem.”

“You were taking too long,” Owen laughed back.

“And you’re taking too long to tell me this story that somehow involves the girls and leashes.”

“Impatient. You know how after they hatch a dinosaur the vets take care of them.”

“For the first three months, then they’re sent off to their designated paddock. Yes. I’ve been around a few young ones.”

“They skipped that with the girls. Hard to get raptors to imprint on someone when they don’t see them the first three months of their lives. They kept most of the paddock closed off until they got a bit older, had the vets checking in on them all the time but besides their check-ups, no one else interacted with the girls but me. Aside from safety that’s why I limit who gets to come in here, don’t need them confusing themselves all the time trying to figure out whether or not they trust someone.”

“Oh god, little raptor babies with their raptor dad!”

“Alpha.”

“Whatever Raptor Dad. Continue.”

“So when they were about up to your knees I figured it was time to get them used to a bit more of their paddock. Used some rope as a leash so they couldn’t run off too far which they didn’t like in the first place. Delta got hers wrapped around Charlie’s leg so Charlie got upset and tried to get loose, got Blue trapped. Echo thought it was funny so she got Delta, they all started flipping out and getting themselves and me more stuck until Blue realized she could just cut the rope so they left me there tangled in rope except for Echo who got her arm stuck and was about ready to chew off my leg until I got her cut loose. Left the rope for them, Delta and Charlie like playing tug of war with it.”

“Aw, silly girls. I’m surprised you still went in there with them once they were that big.”

“I stopped after that,” He responded, pulling up the leg of his jeans. “I like having all my limbs.”

“Jesus. How old were they when they did that?”

“That one’s just from Echo, that was right before you started, bout a month or so before I think.”

“She looks pleased with herself.” You remarked, nodding your head towards Echo who just seemed to be excitedly watching the two of you.

“Probably is, little shit head.” He was surprised the girls were still behaving with you sitting in there with him, but they’d done stranger things before than tolerating someone’s presence.

“So what’s this grand plan you’ve got about training me? And training me for what?”

“Basically have you do what Barry does, help him look after the girls and all that. We’ll work on stuff after hours so it doesn’t mess with the girls’ training schedule or with you getting your usual work done. You’ll just have to stop doing everyone else’s job.”

“I can work with that. I’ll get to enjoy the look on their faces when I tell them to do their own damn work for once.”

“Let me deal with that, don’t need everyone wondering why you aren’t doing their extra work but you’re still staying late with me every night.” Any other time you probably would’ve told him that you could handle it just fine but he did have a point. The first assumption your coworkers would probably jump to if they knew you’d stopped doing their work and you were staying late with Owen would be that you were sleeping with him. By default, when you were done with your training and joined Barry as the second caretaker of the girls, everyone would assume that because you were screwing the boss he decided to give you a promotion. You’d let Owen tell the others off for leaving you to do their work and trust him to handle it in whatever way would work out best. If you trusted the man to keep you all safe and make sure the girls stayed where they belonged it wasn’t anything special to trust him to make sure both your reputations remained as they were. “Now go home and get some sleep, we start tomorrow.” Owen added, holding a hand out to you after he stood up.

“I look forward to it,” You responded, letting him pull you up before you brushed the mulch chips off your pants. “Night girls,” You called to the raptors who had retreated back to the shadows. “Night Owen. See you tomorrow,” You added before leaving him in the cage to get your things and head home. You waited until you’d gotten home to let out all your pent up excitement. A bit of squealing over getting to be so close to the girls, a few happy dances over the promise of your potential new job and a little more enjoyment over it being Owen that would be teaching you. Take that Chelsea, Owen hadn’t bought any of the crap she’d apparently been trying to come up with to get you fired so she could get at Owen and now you’d get to work one on one with him. Not that you’d had any interest in Owen or coming between him and whoever he might have the desire to sleep with but you were smug at having Owen pick you to help him out even if Chelsea wasn’t even around anymore to know about it.

Going in to it, you weren’t sure what to expect aside from knowing that Owen would undoubtedly be expecting a lot from you and that he definitely wouldn’t go easy on you. If you finished your regular work for the day early, you worked with Barry until Owen was done with the girls’ training. On nights that he didn’t have other plans, Barry stayed and you worked with both of them. You learned the girls’ feeding schedule, learned that Delta didn’t like poultry but loved pork, learned about the gate controls that you were not to touch unless it was an absolute emergency. You had so much information thrown at you every night that there were times you thought your head would explode. It was also incredibly exhausting, not that you’d readily admit that to Owen or to Barry. You were going to prove to Owen that you could more than handle this, that you were even getting so worn out and you were only in to the basics was a bit discouraging.

“You really don’t have to do this Owen, I’m fine. I’ll go home and take a hot bath and be right back at it tomorrow.” Of course he had noticed that you were essentially working yourself to the bone. So tonight instead of more training like you were expecting, Owen had slipped out while you were reviewing some things with Barry. Barry left when Owen got back with the dinner that he’d apparently gone to pick up. That itself hadn’t been too surprising, some nights one of you went out and picked up something to eat and came back.

“You need to relax.” He responded, ignoring your protests as he continued with the shoulder massage. “You don’t need to overwork yourself, I don’t expect you to learn everything by the end of the month but I do expect you to take care of yourself and tell me when you need a break.” He admitted your hard work, he did, but you didn’t want you to overexert yourself and end up burnt out.

“I know but you really… Jesus Christ that feels so fucking good,” You half moaned, leaning back against him as he continued down your back.

“You sure?” He teased, “Because I can stop.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Whatever you say princess.” Owen laughed softly, continuing until he realized that you’d fallen asleep. “Told you that you needed to give it a rest,” He murmured.

You didn’t remember falling asleep, one minute you were eating dinner and getting the mother of all back rubs from Owen and then you were waking up in bed. It wasn’t your bed, the feel alone gave it away before you opened your eyes and realized that you were definitely not at home. You weren’t alone either if the arm draped over your waist or the rise and fall of the chest you were lying on was anything to go by.

“I take it you’re finally up,” Came the chuckle from beneath you. Great, bad enough you’d apparently managed to fall asleep at the paddock but you’d woken up in Owen’s bed, with Owen, basically sleeping on top of him really. It could’ve been worse, but at least if you’d been drinking and wound up in Owen’s bed in any capacity you’d have had an excuse better than assuming you’d fallen asleep and Owen brought you back to his place.

“What time is it?” You grumbled, not willing to look at him and trying to ignore the hand rubbing your arm.

“Early enough, plenty of time for us to eat and get ready and still be back before anyone is there to wonder why we’re showing up together if that’s what you’re worried about.” There he was with his concern for your reputation again

“It isn’t, I just didn’t want you cutting me slack and letting me sleep late or something.”

“I said you could take a night if you needed it, need you too much during the day to let you sleep half of it away. I would’ve woken you up if you didn’t get up yourself. So, you want breakfast or do you just plan on lying here until we have to leave?”

“You can eat if you want to, I don’t usually eat anything before I come in.”

“Too bad, you’re going to today,” He responded, sliding out from under you. He was out of the room before you could argue with him. You contemplated just staying there in the bed until he probably forcibly carted you out to eat breakfast but opted to out to your jeep you were assuming Owen had taken to bring you here. He tended to alternate between coming in on his bike or in a jeep but if memory served yesterday had been a bike day and as expected your jeep was parked out front. You opted to skip a shower, seeing no real point in showering right before you left for work to get filthy, instead freshening up a bit and changing in to the spare set of clothes you kept in the back of your jeep.

Sitting at the picnic table, you realized how bothered you were over the number of women that wanted after Owen for nothing more than a fuck. He was a nice guy, a great guy really. Come on, how many guys give their overworked trainee a back rub, take them back to their place without trying anything and then make them breakfast in the morning. You could almost be sure it was just Owen on that list, you’d have to find some way to show your appreciation for him looking after you. But in all seriousness, the more you got to know Owen and the more time you spent with time the more it bothered you that all those girls saw was an attractive male they wanted to fuck. If he ever cared enough to, he’d be a great boyfriend or husband or whatever to someone someday. Especially if his cooking tasted half as good as it smelt.

Despite the sun having not yet risen, the clear sky and the stars made it bright enough that the two of you ate breakfast outside. Most mornings you barely bothered with sitting outside and enjoying a cup of coffee before work, but this was definitely nicer than that. You sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the breakfast that somehow tasted even better than it had smelt, occasionally breaking the quiet by making faces at each other.

“Uh uh, you made breakfast so I’ll do the dishes. I think you’ve done plenty for me as it is so you get ready and I’ll clean up.”

“It won’t even take me five minutes.”

“Don’t care,” You argued nudging him away. “Seriously, either you let me do something or I’m going to feel bad about it at least for the rest of the day. Now shoo.” Good enough to get him to let you clean up the breakfast mess. He still thought you were being ridiculous and unnecessarily combative about letting him do something for you but he wasn’t going to stand around arguing about who did the dishes he was just planning on leaving for later. “That was more than five minutes,” You teased, leaning against the jeep when he finally came back out. After a brief battle over the keys and who was driving the two of you were still at the paddock well before everyone else.

While none of your coworkers noticed anything was amiss, the girls certainly had. They’d been noticing the two of you the night before, the strange noises you were making when you were with Alpha and the way he smelled like you when he came back to check on them before he left. He came back with you the next day and they could smell the two of you all over each other. He had picked you for himself and gotten rid of the other females that were trying to get in the way. Good. What sort of Alpha didn’t have a mate?

It wasn’t the last time that you ended up with Owen sharing a meal or ended up falling asleep with him. On the occasion that he was at your place and you fell asleep he always just took you up to bed and slept there with you instead of leaving, if you were elsewhere he usually just took you back to his place. Something about not wanting to let himself in to yours when you weren’t aware of it or whatever Owen reasoning he came up with. It was nice, it felt like forever since you’d just woken up with someone but it did present you a small problem. Obviously if Owen had continuously been that protective of your reputation and refrained from doing anything that might even ding it of course he wasn’t going to publicly give you a sign of what the hell was going on. Surely he didn’t just act like this with any old girl he worked closely with, but even in private he’d never said anything to tell you it was any more than an oddly affectionate work relationship.

It was just strange for you to see it that way. You’d had boyfriends that weren’t as low key touchy feely as Owen was. The light brush against you when he’d walk past, the light touches that were always there when you woke up together, that look you’d caught him throwing you that you’d swear to god was screaming “I want to cuddle the fuck out of you right now.” Not that there hadn’t also been a few “You don’t realize how bad I want to fuck you right now” glances but he hadn’t made any more towards that either. It was just a weird sort of relationship you had going on with Owen that you were sure what to make of it and at the same time you didn’t want to ask because he could just say that it wasn’t anything and you weren’t sure you’d be able to take hearing that at this point.

The status or lack thereof of your relationship with Owen wasn’t something you dwelled on at work. The girls required constant attention especially when you were around them or you were risking potentially serious injury. You didn’t want to give anyone, especially Owen, a reason to doubt you could do your growing tasks so you paid especially close attention when you were in the cage. You were periodically allowed in by yourself under the expected restriction of staying well enough away from the gate and all that important safety stuff. Today was no different, three of the girls were running loose while Delta was in the restraints for her usual once over. At some point the restraints would probably fit properly but it had apparently been decided to base the size off what the girls would be fully grown so you had to be careful around their heads or you’d risk a bite. Just added to the list of reasons people weren’t really allowed in the cage. You didn’t pay much mind to Owen coming in and locking down Blue, just continued with Delta until Adam decided to stand outside the cage and start talking to you.

Adam wasn’t a bad guy, he was nice enough and didn’t tend to harass you like some of the others did. Regardless, you didn’t really like being bothered when you were with one of the girls and they didn’t tend to like it that much either. You were used to one of the guys or another flirting with you, whatever, but trying to ask you out while you were busy such as you were wasn’t something you were pleased about. You also, as politely as possible, tried to point out that it really wasn’t a good time for a conversation. Adam must’ve taken it to mean you didn’t want him trying to set up a date with the boss standing next to you and continued chattering on at which point Owen made the point a bit clearer that you didn’t need someone distracting you when you were with one of the girls. Problem solved, at least for the humans.

Just because you’d been doing fine with the girls didn’t mean Owen left you alone with them for very long. Barry had been getting over falling ill earlier in the week so he wasn’t getting too close to the girls just in case he ended up getting one of them sick. Rather than leave you to handle all of the usual stuff Owen came in to at least help you deal with Blue and Echo. He thought he was doing pretty well at keeping his mouth shut while you were talking with Adam, even though he had a few words he’d have liked to add which would’ve gone completely against the effort he kept making to keep everyone from the idea anything was going on with the two of you. There should be a personal/professional line and that didn’t mix well with people knowing the ‘boss’ and the trainee spent plenty of personal time with each other in less than professional ways. Not that someone trying to set up a date when they should’ve been working was professional, but snapping at Adam might’ve been a little overt. On the other hand, when he wouldn’t take the hint that he needed to stop trying to converse with you while you were with Delta, Owen had no problem speaking up and putting an end to it.

Delta enjoyed these little solo times with you and Owen and sometimes Barry. She got her own special attention while her sisters didn’t. Solo time meant solo time, not some male coming over to bother you and irritate Alpha. He didn’t seem to notice the way she watched him, warning him to stay away from Alpha’s mate. She didn’t always understand Alpha’s noises but she knew the tone of his voice was a warning to the other male. Delta was more than happy to aid his warning with one of her own, which might’ve been more threatening if you weren’t in the way.

“Son of a bitch! God damn it Delta!” You swore, the mark where she’d tried to snap her teeth through the head ‘restraint’ and got your hand already bleeding. You weren’t sure if she was intentionally trying to bite you or if she was getting irritated having Adam there, who had promptly run off like a chicken the second Delta had bitten you. Paying attention or not, it didn’t account for how quickly she’d been able to get her head around and you were probably lucky she hadn’t taken off any fingers. Even worse that now Delta just seemed more upset than she had, especially when Owen ignored her to pull you away from the restraints to look at your hand. “I swear to god I was paying attention!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Owen returned, trying to assess how bad the bite was. It was sure as hell bleeding well enough to have you dripping blood as he led you out of the cage, grabbing a towel from the tent to wrap around your hand before turning you straight back to the jeep. “Go, I need to let Barry know what’s going on and take you out to the medic. Probably need stitches.”

“Just hurry up, it’s starting to hurt like hell.” You really didn’t want to be around the paddock when you started really swearing over how bad your hand was hurting at that particular moment. You were also waiting for Owen to completely throw a fit whether because you’d ended up hurt or because of Adam or because of whatever reason that ended up being the one to set him off.

“Keep an eye on the girls and don’t let Adam anywhere near them.” Straight to the point.

“Now what?” It wasn’t much of a surprise for Barry, if the girls weren’t the problem it was one of the workers.

“Delta got pissed that he kept talking to Y/N and tried to snap at him, Y/N’s hand was in the way, I’m taking her to the medic. She probably needs stiches but she’s still got all her fingers.”

“I don’t think he’ll be in any hurry to get near the girls after that. Go get her taken care of, I’ll make sure they don’t eat anyone while you’re gone.” Even if Owen never said or publicly did anything to say it, Barry knew well enough how the raptors saw the pair of you so of course Delta got defensive. Owen might be able to fool the rest of the paddock but he couldn’t fool Barry any more than he could fool the raptors.

“You doing okay?” That was a tricky question for him to ask you. You didn’t feel like you were dying of course but you didn’t feel amazing either. You’d just had a raptor bite you and despite how sharp their teeth were, or perhaps because, your hand hurt like hell.

“About as well as you could expect I guess. At least I still have all my fingers?” There he went again, taking one hand off the wheel, presumably to take your free hand until he realized that you were using it to try to keep the towel in place at which point he settled for keeping it on your leg. Despite the pain from your hand you couldn’t help but to smile at his thumb caressing the outside of your leg.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Just you and your constant need to be touching me. It’s cute.” It was also doing a good job of keeping you distracted from your hand. “Thanks,” You remarked, getting out of the car after Owen had undone your seatbelt and come around to open the door. You could’ve managed yourself, but you were already bleeding through the towel and it saved you from getting blood all over the jeep. You felt like it was making you like a bit of a wuss but pretending to be more bothered by your injuries than you were meant being able to use it as an excuse to hold on to Owen’s hand while the doctor was stitching up your hand. It also gave you something to grab on to when the anesthesia was being less than effective. It was an exhausting experience to say the least.

The next course of action had been food, and while you’d secretly hoped Owen would whisk you away to his bungalow and make you lunch, you were hungry and tired enough that you were happy to settle for the employee cafeteria that was practically empty even if it meant Owen directing you to a chair before going off to get you both lunch. Hey, you were tired and he was determined to baby you so it was just working out really well. It would’ve almost been worth getting injured more often for the amazing milkshake and surprisingly good lunch. You had half been expecting mediocre cafeteria food.

“You’re being really quiet,” You commented, finishing off your milkshake. “Come on, what is it because you are never this quiet. The only things I’m coming up with is because of Delta or because of Adam and I don’t really buy it being about Delta because I’m fine and it was just totally an accident and you’re being way too quiet for it to just be about Delta.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine.” You tried not to snap. “Then let’s get back to the paddock because I’d really rather not waste the day sitting in silence when work could be getting done.”

“Y/N.”

“Don’t. It’s fine, you obviously don’t want to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you and that’s fine. But we could be getting work done and I don’t see the point in just sitting around here. I can still do most of my stuff one handed and I’m sure the girls are just sitting there agitated so let’s just go back. Seriously, it’s fine.”

“Hey,” He interrupted, grabbing your good arm to keep you from walking off without him. “If it bothers you that much we can talk about it later, I just wanted you to sit and relax before I knew you’d start on wanting to go back.”

“Well I still have a job to do whether my hand is a bit messed up for not, I’m not about to sit out the rest of the day over it.”

“You better take it easy or you will be. I don’t want to have to bring you back out here because you pulled stiches.”

“I’ll have to pass, having them done the first time was more than enough for me.”

“I figured, you had a death grip on my hand the whole time,” Owen laughed, leading you back to the jeep.

“The anesthesia wasn’t working so on top of everything I was already feeling I could feel him doing the stiches. It was really unpleasant.”

“You should’ve said something.”

“Not like I couldn’t take it, I just wanted to get through it and go, not sit there and hope more anesthesia would do something.”

“So damn impatient.”

“You know you love it.”

“Something like that,” He responded as the two of you got in the jeep before he leaned towards you and kissed the top of your head.

“You’re a tease,” You retorted, waiting until he took off back for the paddock to claim his hand. You could’ve done something to get him back a little for that cop out of a kiss but you were heading back to work and you’d have to get him back some other time. It didn’t seem to faze Owen either way, he just linked his fingers with yours and kept them that way until he’d reached the paddock. “Before you even feel the need to say it again, I’m going to take it easy. Promise.”

“That wasn’t what I was gonna say.” You made to ask what he was going to say and he interrupted immediately. “Uh uh, you were all gung ho to get back here so go work.” You didn’t miss the look on Owen’s face later when Adam approached you again. Mind you it was only so he could repeatedly apologize over the incident but it was almost amusing to see how irritated Owen looked being far enough away to not know what Adam was even saying. You also didn’t miss his little nonverbal cue that he gave any night the two of you made plans to hang out.

Since you knew for certain it wouldn’t be a training night, especially with Owen constantly trying to drop hints that you should just call it an early day and you ignoring him, you carried on with the usual plan. You’d found a place before that one of the two of you usually used to drop off your vehicle where no one else would see it. In the incredibly unlikely event that anyone was to pay one of you a visit, both of your vehicles wouldn’t be there and if they checked the other person’s place their vehicle wouldn’t be there leaving said unlikely visitor to believe they were out. Half the time you thought it was too much effort but it was a little thrilling planning your secret hang outs. You left a bit earlier than everyone else, swinging by your place to change out of your bled on work clothes and make sure you still had your spare set in the jeep before going to wait for Owen.

Given that it had been a bike day, you had the afterthought that you’d wasted time bothering to change because knowing Owen he’d be weird about having you ride on the bike with him because dear god your hand was injured and the two of you should just take your jeep back to your place. Surprisingly enough, Owen still intended for the two of you to go to his place. He also had no intention of telling you it was because he knew no one would show up there and he didn’t trust that someone, particularly Adam, wouldn’t show up at your place for any reason. No, tonight he wasn’t sharing your attention with anyone else. You’d done alright working with your hand after he brought you back so he was sure you’d do alright on the short ride with him on the bike. He could’ve done without you almost making him wreck when you decided to keep your hands a bit lower than at all necessary to keep you on the bike.

You knew you’d gotten to Owen with your little stunt on the ride, there wasn’t anything he could’ve said or done to play off the way he’d swerved when your hands moved. You were surprised he let you get far enough that you could drop your bag off inside before you were spun around and pressed against the doorframe. He gave you no less than you were expecting, no gentle kiss just the weight of him pressing against you as his lips attacked yours. You could feel his hand sliding up your shirt as you bit at each other’s lips and you struggled to try and jerk the buttons open on his shirt with your one good hand. The only thing Owen was delicate about was pulling off your shift and from the way he tossed you on to the bed you knew your hand had been the only reason for that. You didn’t even have time to catch your breath before he jerked off your pants and threw his shirt on the floor with them.

“I really should be letting you rest,” He muttered against your neck, not leaving marks anywhere you couldn’t cover up. He wouldn’t, you both knew he had no intention of stopping unless you told him to and when his hand dipped inside your underwear you probably couldn’t have stopped if you wanted to. “So fucking wet,” He growled against your skin.

“Needed to think about something while I was waiting for you to pick me up,” You mumbled, moaning when two of his fingers found their way inside your already slick passage and curled inside you. “I really don’t need you to play with me right now!”

“No? What do you need then princess?” He questioned, moving his free hand under you to unclasp your bra.

“I need you to fuck me!” You responded, expecting just that when he withdrew his fingers.

“I think you need to work on your patience.”

“I’ve been patient all day! You should be glad I didn’t do what I was planning to on the way back to the paddock!”

“Not what I mean,” He returned, taking his time to pull off what little you still had on before nudging you back on to your back and ignoring what you were actually after to dip his head between your legs and taste you, holding your hips in place when you started to squirm. He was certainly trying to test your patience, waiting until he could feel that you were right on the edge of coming to pull away from you. You found it disturbingly arousing to taste your own slickness when he kissed you

“You’re still wearing pants,” You whined, feeling the brush of denim against your bare skin.

“I told you we’d work on your patience,” He laughed back, nipping at your breasts.

“It isn’t a patience thing, I’m completely naked and wetter than I’ve ever been in my life and you’re still fully clothed from the waist down. All I’ve got to look at is your bare back and your head between my legs.” You argued, groaning when he started kissing his way back down your body.

“You gonna be good?”

“It if gets you to take the rest of your clothes off I’ll be whatever the hell you want me to be,” You promised, grinning at the sound of his boots hitting the floor.

“You move and they stay on,” Owen warned when you started to sit up. So much for your plan to play with him. Huffing a little, you plopped you head back down and decided to just wait until whenever he let you do something other than wait for his move. When you heard the door you nearly thought he’d left and lifted your head to realize that he’d just been closing the door he’d left open and locking it behind him.

“Your ass is unjustifiably amazing; how dare you deprive me of it for so long.”

“Like you haven’t sneaked a peak before, pretending to be asleep.” Caught you were and you almost wondered how many times that he’d gotten in the shower when you were asleep that he knew you’d been awake when he got out and caught a glimpse.

“Couldn’t help myself, you make a girl think filthy things. All commanding all the time, wrapping yourself around me when we sleep, you’ve made me a very frustrated person. Besides, it’s different sneaking a peak and seeing it now. And…Damn.” You continued, losing your train of thought when he turned back around. That was certainly impressive. Impressive and thick and god did you want him to fuck you with it.

“Were you saying something?” That bastard and that fucking grin he was giving you.

“I’m really going to need you to come back over here, like right now.” You responded, whining when he just raised an eyebrow at you. “Owen please.”

“Please what?” He questioned, taking a step forward.

“Please fuck me, I need it so bad.”

“You need it?”

“Please baby,” You tried to beg again, having the brief recollection of how dominant he always behaved when he was in alpha mode with the girls you had an idea. “Please baby, I need my Alpha to fuck me.” There’s the ticket.

“That what you want princess? You want your Alpha to fuck you?” The way he was hovering over you now left his cock to weigh heavy against your leg, teasing you even more.

“Uh uh, I need my Alpha to fuck me.” You responded, spreading your legs farther apart as if he needed any extra encouragement to press himself in to you. It was deliberately slow and you could feel the thickness of his cock stretching every inch of your pussy, the muscles gripping him as he stilled. “God baby that feels so good.” You gasped against his neck, shifting down against him when it felt like your body had gotten well enough used to him. The little cue was all Owen needed, withdrawing most of the way before slamming back in to you, leaving you screaming his name. “Just like that,” You said breathlessly, wrapping your legs around his waist.

Was your first time with Owen sweet and romantic, absolutely not. You blamed him for holding out on you for so long, letting the frustration and tension build until you doubted calm sex would have even been possible. This was just as sexy, fired up Owen taking you hard with the nails of your uninjured hand digging in to his back. You both knew what you wanted, knew how badly you wanted each other and how long neither of you had acted on it. You’d sure as hell be feeling it in the morning but it would be worth it. His lips closed on yours as you both came, the warmth of his release filling you. He was far more gentle as he withdrew from you, your body already missing the thick pressure that had been there. You were already half asleep when he moved, rolling on to his back and situating you on your side so you could curl up next to him like you usually did.

“You good?” You heard him ask softly, pulling the blanket over the two of you.

“Fantastic,” You mumbled, reveling in the way his arm wrapped around you. “Glad tomorrow is our off day.” Just stay in bed a while and not have to worry about getting up, showering and getting to work.

“Yeah. Get some sleep, if you wake up and want food I’ll make us something.” It was a sweet offer, but neither one of you woke back up once you fell asleep. Given that the sun was up when you finally opened your eyes you were surprised that Owen still seemed to be asleep but were especially glad that it was a usual day off for both of you. Owen was almost always up first so it was like a special treat to be able to just lie there with your head on his chest, listening to him breathe.

Owen hadn’t been surprised that you’d fallen asleep first, you’d looked exhausted at lunch and he’d tried to get you to leave early but you’d been having none of it. He certainly hadn’t been planning on fucking you in to the mattress but he only had so much restraint and between watching you with Adam and your little stunt on the ride his restraint had pretty much been gone before you ever started begging. That still couldn’t beat having you fall asleep with him as something more than his best trainee, more than just as a close friend. It definitely didn’t beat waking up with you in his arms, being able to lean in and kiss the top of your head, run his hand along your bare skin.

“Someone slept in this morning,” You teased softly when you felt Owen moving, lifting your head up to look at him.

“You’re an exhausting woman,” He returned, kissing you again. “And insatiable,” He laughed after you all but climbed on top of him.

“I’ve had your hard on distracting me for like an hour. So we should definitely spend the rest of the morning in bed.” It was a proposition that Owen was more than happy to oblige


End file.
